The present invention relates to cargo door saver. More particularly, the present invention relates to cargo door saver removably attachable to E-Tracks positioned at a rear end of a moving van.
Numerous innovations for door protectors have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,202, Titled, Multiple-use workbench for use as a tailgate on a truck, invented by Cupp, et. al. comprises an improved fold-down tailgate for use on a truck-like vehicle is disclosed. The tailgate of the present invention employs a slotted work surface which permits the ready attachment of various construction implements, such as cargo ramps, extended work surfaces, and a wide variety of vises, clamps and tie-down devices. The tailgate provides improved functionality while maximizing the amount of cargo space in the vehicle.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,258, Titled, Protective device for padlocks for truck cargo doors, invented by Radke comprises a protective device for a padlock as typically used on the cargo doors of a trailer portion of a truck/trailer combination. Particularly, the device is intended to protect the lock from the environment and to provide a warning of unauthorized access. The preferred embodiment includes a base which is fastened to the door and surrounds the keeper of the lock assembly, a cover pivotally mounted to the base and enclosing the lock, a switch mounted to the cover for detecting displacement of the cover from its closed position and an audible alarm responsive to the switch for emitting a warning signal.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,503, Titled, Tailgate protector, invented by Bematek comprises a pick-up truck tailgate protective cover which protects the tailgate in a pick-up truck is fastened to the tailgate of a pick-up truck without drilling or perforating the tailgate. The tailgate protective cover is mounted to the pick-up truck tailgate by having one of its ends terminate in a hook-like end portion which is adapted to receive the top of the tailgate and another of its end portions employs a depending connector which cooperates with a fastening means and an existing tailgate aperture wherein the fastening means fastens the depending connector to the existing tailgate aperture.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,389,067, Titled, Tailgate protecting device, invented by Rubio comprises a tailgate protecting device including an elongated section of pipe or other rigid beam forming a structure which is long enough to span the width of the load carrying portion of a pickup truck, a pair of vertical support members affixed to the elongated beam proximate its ends, and a pair of laterally extending brackets for engaging the tailgate and holding the device in position. When in operation, the device is capable of supporting loads extending beyond the bed of the truck and over the tailgate, thereby protecting the tailgate from damage.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,136, Titled, Lock protecting hasp, invented by Mickelson comprises a Lock-protecting hasp for trailer full swing rear doors having locking bars which secures to the bars of the rear doors and includes two mating members and a shackle lock whether the lock be key or combination. A protecting block against the lock on the female mating member protects the shackle of the lock from being cut or pried off the body of the lock, or between the shackle, the body and the lock-protecting hasp. Longitudinal opposing slots and a ribbed locking bar on the male mating member provide for adjustability between the two members for accepting door bars spaced any distance dependent upon the type of trailer. The lock-protecting hasp particularly lends itself to use on semi-trailers having full swing rear doors and the lock-protecting hasp accepts a lock of predetermined size.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,977,655, Titled, TAIL GATE ELEVATOR, invented by TroeA comprises an invention herein illustrated are like the patent structure above identified, in consisting of rectangular cross-section sliding (CI. 214-15) ram or shoes 10, operating in the boxes or guides made up of the angularly bent U-shaped housings 11, secured over the ends of the truck sides 12, these rams being connected at their lower ends by a stay rod 13, on which the tail gate 14, is pivotally hung at 15.
The above patented inventions differ from the present invention because they fail to describe or claim at least one combination of the following features depicted in the present invention: first member with a holder, second member, and third member with a clip having a pair of clip top notches and a pair of clip bottom notches and a clip opening therethrough.
Numerous innovations for door protectors have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
The present invention relates to cargo door saver removably attachable to E-Tracks positioned at a rear end of a moving van.
The types of problems encountered in the prior art are rear cargo doors are still left unprotected.
In the prior art, unsuccessful attempts to solve this problem were attempted namely: different configurations of protectors. However, the problem was solved by the present invention because its removably attachable to E-Tracks positioned at a rear end of a moving van and employs a pair or cargo door savers at each distal end of a cargo bar.
Innovations within the prior art are rapidly being exploited in the field of vehicle protection devices.
The present invention went contrary to the teaching of the art which describes and claims different configurations of door protectors.
The present invention solved a long felt need for a cargo door protector.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cargo door saver having a first member with a holder attached thereto connected to a third member with a clip attached thereto by a second member.
More particularly, it is an object of the present invention to provide the holder has a holder opening into which a distal end of a cargo bar is inserted.
In keeping with these objects, and with others which will become apparent hereinafter, one feature of the present invention resides, briefly stated, in the clip having a clip top notches, clip bottom notches and clip opening.
The novel features which are considered characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of the specific embodiments when read and understood in connection with the accompanying drawings.
10xe2x80x94cargo door saver (10)
12xe2x80x94cargo bar (12)
14Axe2x80x94first member (14A)
14Bxe2x80x94second member (14B)
14Cxe2x80x94third member (14C)
16xe2x80x94holder (16)
16Axe2x80x94holder opening (16A)
18xe2x80x94clip (18)
18Txe2x80x94clip top notch (18T)
18Bxe2x80x94clip bottom notch (18B)
18Cxe2x80x94clip opening (18C)